Rain a shonen ai with Kai and Rei
by blueness12
Summary: So, here we go with a oneshort shonen ai again with Kai and Ray, I somehow like these guys together in the moment. . Hope you will enjoy it! even if I don't.--' P.S: This is kinda yaoi yaoi gay-thing , so don't read if you don't like it. '


RainA shonen-ai with Rei and Kai

Rain.

It was raining outside. Not just some few drops, more like a storm. Thunder rumbled somewhere far away, but he could hear them coming closer. Soon he could see the lights too.

"Kai, are you awake?"

Rei knocked on the door. He waited for an answer, but since he didn't got response he slowly opened the door.

"Kai?"

"Mm?"

Kai gave a slightly noise of being tired as a sign to Rei about talking low. Well, he could be very fresh in the morning, but today was something ells.

"Have you forgot about the training this morning? We're waiting for you outside"; said Rei, pulling the curtains off.

Kai was glad that the grey clouds was covering the sun, because he could tell his eyes weren't very comfortable about too much light.

"Are you feeling sick? You're usually the first one who's up", asked Rei a little bit worried and curious.

"Hn", mumbled Kai and turned around in his bed, trying to avoid the window.

Right now he preferred his bed instead of training. Specially in rain.

"Cancel it" said Kai and pulled the duvet a little higher up.

He was only wearing boxes and he had scars he didn't wanted somebody to question.

"What?! Since when did you talk like Takao? You ARE sick!" said Rei surprised and walked over to the bed, preparing to pull the duvet off.

Kai knew it. He knew what Rei was going to do, so he sat straight up fast, but still so the duvet was covering the most of his body.

"I said cancel it. What part of the line did you not understand?" said Kai calm, but threading.

"Kai, I'm just worried about you. You usually doesn't do things like that. Let me just check you, okay?" said Rei, surprised of the suddenly changing in the atmosphere.

"No. Now please go out and tell the others" said Kai and lied back down, trying to give the sign that he didn't wanted to discuss it anymore.

Rei sighed and left the room to go and tell his team-mates.

"What?! Does he snuggle in his bed while we are standing here and waiting for him in the rain?!" yelled Takao.

"I just think he's out of balance today, guys. Besides, you should be happy. How many times does this happens usually?" said Rei, trying to calm Takao down.

"But Rei, since when did Kai do such things? I mean, there must be something wrong with him, right? Or ells he wouldn't do something like that", said Max worried.

"Hey, even Kai needs to relax sometimes", said Chief.

"Yeah, but he could at least had said it a little bit earlier. Now I can't fall asleep again", grumbled Takao.

Rain.

Millions of drops dropping down from the grey clouds. The thunder was closer now. It was so dark in the room, that he could see the lights blinking inside the room. It seemed to be a little bit scary.

Kai was almost sleeping. He could still think like he normal did, but his body was in the state of sleep.

"Why did I cancel training? I don't really feel sick exept for being a little more tired than usually", he thought.

There was also this other thing – earlier with Rei.

Even if he didn't wanted Rei to see his body, there was also this other thing. Not that he actually wanted Rei to see him halfnaked, but he wouldn't resist, if it came to that situation.

"What are you thinking about?! Of course you wouldn't "resist", you're boys, right? What's wrong about him seeing you halfnaked?" he thought and shook his head.

There was really something wrong with him today. Maybe he actually was ill?

Kai left the bed and walked towards the window. He watched the rain falling. The grey clouds were still there and it didn't seemed like they were going away in the next few hours.

Suddenly he heard steps outside his door. It wasn't just anybody's steps. It was Rei's.

"Shit!"

Rei was slightly knocking on Kai's door. He had decided to go and check him, even if Kai was going to kick him out again.

"I don't like it. It's like he is hiding something from me – I mean, us! Besides, the way he covered himself at the time I was trying to pull the duvet of off him. I mean, we're boys, why should he do that? Okay, there could be a chance of him being shy, but after all the time I have known him it hasn't been the first thing you would think of him", thought Rei and made a sweatdrop, while he was waiting for Kai to open the door.

He didn't got response this time either.

"Kai? Are you still sleeping?" he asked and opened the door.

Nobody.

"Kai?" Rei called, but there was no answer.

He walked into the middle of the room, hoping it would help him in his search.

"What's wrong with that guy today?" sighed Rei after a while and turned around to leave the room again.

"Kai, what are you doing over there? Behind the door?" asked Rei confused.

"..."

"And why are you only wearing boxes? It's almost afternoon. I think you really are sick", said Rei and moved towards Kai.

"Stop!"

Rei stopped up just as suddenly as Kai had yelled it.

"Kai, what's wrong?" asked Rei serious.

It wasn't really like Kai to act like this. Like a scared child, who's secret was going to be solved.

"Let me get some close on first", said Kai and hurried over to his closet.

"No, now tell me what you are hiding!"

Rei trapped Kai in the corner behind the door and it didn't seemed like he was going to move himself before he had got some answers. Long time passed by in silence.

"Shit! I can't tell him, but he is forcing me to do it. What do I do?!" thought Kai, trying to solve the problem.

"...I got it", he finally thought.

Kai moved totally close to Rei, they was just brushing each other.

"K-Kai?" said Rei confused.

"Rei..."

Kai moved close enough to he could whisper in Rei's ear.

"Kai, what are you doing? Are you alright?" asked Rei, confused and scared and blushing.

Somehow Kai didn't find it wrong to act like this with Rei. It actually somehow felt right. He slowly grabbed around Rei's waist. The poor guy was shivering a little.

"Kai, I want you to answer" said Rei, but somehow his voice trembled and softened.

Kai could feel a pair of hands grab his shoulders, but not very hard.

"So?" whispered Kai simply and touched Rei's neck with his lips, made them travel down his soft neck.

"So why won't you give them? What are you afraid of?" whispered Rei.

Silence. The only thing you could hear was the heavy drops dropping down. The thunder was just right above their heads. The lighting was lighting the whole room up.

"It's none of your business"

"Kai!"

Rei pushed Kai off and backed away. He saw Kai's silhouette in the dark corner, just standing there.

"I'm just trying to help you, you know that, right?" said Rei, waiting for an answer.

He got nothing.

Kai moved over to where his closet was and pulled some close on.

A big flash was dooming the room for under a second, but in enough time for Rei to see something on Kai's back that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Kai, what is that on your back?" asked Rei calm.

Kai stopped up for a second or two, but just speeded up then.

Rei moved towards him.

"Fuck, did he see something?!" thought Kai and tried to pull the shirt on, but it didn't seemed to do as he pleased.

Suddenly he felt somebody pull the shirt of him and smash him into the wall.

"Ack!"

He could see Rei was feeling on the wall for something – the question was just what.

He heard a click and lots of light was flowing down from the lamp.

It burned his eyes so much that he had to cover them with his hands.

It took a while for him to realise what was going on. He removed his hands and saw Rei's expression.

"No...", he thought, but knew it was too late.

Rei knew.

"Who have done this to you?" asked Rei, sliding a finger down one of the scars on Kai's chest.

He could see on Kai's face that it tickled a little.

"I said it was none of your business", grumbled Kai and turned his head to the right, looking out of the window, while he was avoiding Rei's eyes.

The grey clouds was almost gone by now, but only almost. He could hear it dropping with drops, but not from the sky, but from trees and leafs.

"Then can you at least explain me why they're there?" asked Rei.

"...they are my "punishment", answered Kai, still looking out at the window.

"For what?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes, it does!"

Rei grabbed Kai's shoulders again and pulled him into a hug.

Now it was Kai's turn to be dumb.

"Rei, what are y-!"

"Shut up, Kai! What did you thought I would think about this, huh?! Did you think I would dislike you or what?! Why didn't you tell me?!" yelled Rei and hugged Kai so close like it was a little teddybear, which was being hold by a crying child.

"I think you are forgetting about the others-", Kai reached to say, before Rei interrupted him again.

"I don't care right now! You need to tell me that kind of stuff. Or ells you end up being eating up of it inside. Okay?!"

Rei calmed down little by little, but was still hugging Kai tightly.

"Okay", sighed Kai.

"Promise?" sniffed Rei.

Kai couldn't stop being surprised about Rei was crying. He couldn't also hold back a little smirk.

"I promise"

Suddenly the light went out and a deep rumble was running outside.

"The light's gone" whispered Rei.

"Oh, really?" smirked Kai.

He took a hold around Rei's waist and pulling him just as close as he could get.

"Kai, the things I said before...I-I'm sorry I yelled like that at you", apologised Rei and didn't met Kai's eyes, which was turning back to Rei's.

"It's okay. I actually didn't know you could be so dominant", teased Kai and gave Rei a little kiss on his forehead.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!", said Rei.

"It's supposed to mean that even if I like you as the dominant I prefer myself as the boss", said Kai, took his hand and pushed Rei's face up a little by his chin.

"Yeah...me too"

Outside it had stopped raining. The sun was showing of while the rest of the team was returning home from a little trip down in the town.

"What about we check on Kai, huh?" suggested Max.

"Yeah, awesome!", yelled Takao and ran up to Kai's door and opened it...

So, hope you did enjoy it.^^

I don't really know about this story, there is something wrong about it, but I can't put a finger on what it is.—'

Well, whatever! See you guys.^^ (hopefully)

Note:

I do not own the characters in this story, but the story is my idea, so don't copy or say you made it!


End file.
